Sun Boy
History Origin Sun Boy aka Dirk Morgna was born on Earth to a rich and privileged life. However, Morgna developed insecurities and believed everyone was constantly judging him. He was taught by his father in the art of an eye for an eye, to return in kind any slights. Morgna was assigned by his father to do occassional jobs in one of his employees' labs, Dr. Zaxton Regulus. The two often clashed. Morgna happened to ignore warning signs and disrupted one of Regulus' illegal experiments. Out of spite, Regulus locked him in a nuclear reactor. The resulting radiation gave the power to radiate light. Morgna was persuaded by his parents, staunch supporters of the Legion of Superheroes, to apply for membership. The Legion turned him down when it appeared all he did was radiate. He reapplied after discovering he could focus heat into blasts. Morgna was accepted as the ninth member and took the codename Sun Boy. Timber Wolf Sun Boy witnessed Timber Wolf's initiation into the Legion via video screen. The Substitutes He worked with the Legion battling creatures who had began attacking the ionosphere. Chain of Command Sun Boy took part in the Legion leadership vote which eventually went to Bouncing Boy. Sundown He was among the Legionaries when they battled the Controller, who had released the deadly weapon the Sun-Eater is power proved crucial in field assignments and a good source of diversion during the Sun-Eater case. The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow He and the Legion go to take down the escape prisoner on Takron-Galtos. But are themselves locked up in the cells, until released by the rest of the Legion. Cry Wolf He was among the Legionaries when they tried to bring the rogue Timber Wolf in for the murder of his own father. But Timber Wolf eventually proves his own innocence. The Karate Kid He witnessed Karate Kid's initiation into the Legion via video screen. In the Beginning He was among the Legionaries as they celebrated the anniversary of the formation of the Legion of Superheroes. Dark Victory He was among the Legionaries who fought in the final stand against Brainiac 1.0. Powers Sun Boy can internally generate a seemingly limitless amount of electromagnetic radiation, both heat and visible light. He is also immune to virtually all forms of heat and radiation Weakness Sun Boy's power to radiate light and heat can be reflected back on him by mirrors, jewels and creatures that are reflective. If he increases his radiating power to full strength he can crack mirrors in these situations. One limit to his power is that he cannot risk melting metal in proximity to any persons, since the intense heat required would be lethal. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionaries Sun Boy wears a flight ring. It allows him self propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space. Appearances * Timber Wolf * The Substitutes * Chain of Command * Sundown, Pt. 2 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * Cry Wolf * The Karate Kid * In the Beginning * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Sun Boy article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. Category:Humans Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Mutates Category:Male Characters